


The Founding Fathers and Me

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hamilton Lyrics, Hamilton watches Hamilton, I try to post 3 chapters once a week, M/M, Polyamorous Alexander Hamilton, Polyamorous John Adams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens when a 14 year old girl from Asia, who has a weirdly interesting power, takes the dead Founding Fathers and somehow let them live? What happens when she tells them they're going to react to Hamilton? But most importantly, what happens after?(IMPORTANT UPDATE ON THE LATEST CHAPTER)
Relationships: Abigail Adams/John Adams, Abigail Adams/John Adams/Martha Jefferson/Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, John Adams/Thomas Jefferson, Thomas Jefferson/Martha Eppes Wayles
Comments: 30
Kudos: 51





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted from Wattpad  
> I'm open to any criticism! Also, please alert me of any bad grammars and bad spellings!

A woman wakes up in a very unusual room. The woman had a long black hair tied up into a fancy bun and she had charming brown eyes. She was confused on why she was wearing the dress she wore to get her portrait done in 1787 but that wasn't the only thing that's peculiar.

The room was very...different, the walls were bare and white. The floor was also carpeted with gray. She looked around the room and saw a wooden door. 

The door suddenly opened causing her to be very nervous. She saw a little girl wearing a yellow plaid skirt with a white button up shirt and a yellow beret to top it all off. The little girl adjusted her glass and her eyes lighten up. "You're finally here! I'm Charlotte Andriette, you can call me Charlie, it's a pleasure to meet you!". Charlie ran up to her and held up her right hand to shake. "I'm Elizabeth Hamilton, It's also pleasant to meet you. But I have a question." 

"Ask away!" Charlie said, keeping a happy tone. "Where am I?" Elizabeth asked. "Well uh..what do you call it? Let's just say it's the room where more people will appear in..." She stopped for awhile, "a spawn area!" Well let's just say, Elizabeth was even more confused. "I know you have a lot of questions, so please follow me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is a good beginning


	2. The Start of a Weird Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is now in Charlie's house. Emotional moments and confusion starts now!

People were in the "spawn area" and were slowly getting up. Charlie is a very shy girl so you can tell she's getting nervous. Elizabeth, who was getting used to today's clothes, tried to calm her down since she looked like she was about to throw up, "You can do this Charlie, I have met them before. They are nice and charming fellows.". "I need to have a good appearance to make sure they like me." Charlie was shaking her hands, fixing her attire and bouncing out of nervousness. "Okay, I got this!" Charlie said as she opened the door to see the Founding Fathers and Mothers. Charlie walked in with Elizabeth behind her. "Eliza!" One auburn-haired man exclaimed. Charlie was sure that was Alexander but my God was his eyes amazing. Alexander hugged Eliza and realized her attire was a bit off.

She was wearing a modern plain white dress that covered her arms but the skirt ended to her knees. "Do you like it?" Elizabeth asked, "Like it? It looks amazing on you" Alexander replied. "It's been a long time" Alexander put his hand on Elizabeth's cheek and quickly kissed her on the lips. "Well aren't you a charmer" Elizabeth said, "but I think someone else would like to see you." Alexander was confused until he turned around, he just realized there were other people with him and one man that made his heart stop. The man was tall, he was blonde and had mesmerizing blue eyes that he just missed. Alexander looked at Elizabeth as she nodded making Alexander run up to the man he missed the most. "John!" John was surprised as Alexander hugged him, almost throwing John off his balance. 

Charlie was loving the view, she was waiting beside Elizabeth while the others were trying to get used to this room. "Oh John, how much I've missed you..." Alexander put his hand under John's chin. "Alex...it's been so long" They would've kissed right there if it wasn't for the fact that it's the wrong time. "I missed you so much" Alexander was tearing up, "My dear boy, you don't need to cry anymore" John was wiping Alexander's tears. Charlie's eyes were wide, she looked up to the ceiling and fanned herself with her hand. "What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked. "I need to cry but I don't wanna ruin my appearance!" Charlie kept blinking to remove the tears as Elizabeth chuckled. It made Charlie's heart break even more when John was wearing his military uniform while Alexander was wearing his clothes when he had a duel with Aaron Burr.

_Speaking of Aaron Burr, where is he?_ Charlie thought to herself as she tried to find him. He was with his wife Theodosia and she can tell it was an emotional moment she absolutely cannot ruin. She was getting excited and nervous to introduce herself, but thank God she practiced before this. Everyone was confused and she knew it was already her cue. I got this, she clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. Everyone looked at where the noise came from. "Hello! I'm Charlotte Andriette but you can call me Charlie. You must be confused so you'll have to follow me so I can answer your questions!" 

_It's gonna take awhile for her and for them to get used to this situation._


	3. Meet & Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie greets everyone and is nervous about the whole thing but she is sure she is able to not be awkward.

"Oh my gosh it's the real deal! Alexander Hamilton!" Charlie was estatic. She was shaking his hand way too fast causing Alexander to shake aswell. "Well, I suppose you already heard of me", "Heard of you? I'm a big fan of you!". Charlie then realize she was being too loud and violent...what an idiot, "Oops, sorry. I'm just really excited". She moved on to John Laurens which made her more nervous, _He's really really tall...dang._ "The real John Laurens-" she shook his hand as she quickly covered her mouth to cover a screech. He let out a small chuckle which surprised Charlie with his surprisingly deep voice. The next person was John Adams, let's just say she was big fan of him too because of 1776 the musical. She shook her head a bit to gain confidence.

"Oh boy oh boy, Mr. John Adams!" She did the same thing again, shaking his hand way too hard, making him shake too. Thomas Jefferson was at the side covering his laughter. "Sorry, I'm also a big fan of you" Charlie made a small smile. "Hmm, I guess I do have fans" John remarked to himself. "Abigail Adams! You're one of my idols!" This time, Charlie made sure not to shake their hands way too violently. "I have fans too!" Abigail clapped her hands together from happiness. The next person made Charlie shake in her boots..well technically in her mary jane shoes. It was George Washington, comparing her to a 6-foot man when she's 5-foot and 1-inch makes her seem like a fashionable gremlin. She had to look up just to see his face.

"I'm literally looking at the first president of America" Charlie gasps as she shook his hand which was surprising because she thought she wouldn't be able to touch him but she felt like the most amazing person in the world. Charlie kept shouting to herself to the fact that George is actually a ginger. George made a small nod as she moves on to Martha Washington. Charlie couldn't help but make a big smile seeing her. She shook Martha's hand, "I'm shaking hands with the first First lady!". She could have said that in another way but who was she kidding, she was too nervous at this point to make sense. "It's nice to meet you, Charlie" Martha says causing Charlie to feel fireworks in her stomach since no one has said her nickname except Elizabeth. This is gonna take awhile to shake everybody's hands

Charlie moved on to Thomas Jefferson, making Charlie look up again. "Wow, you are really tall Mr. Jefferson!" Charlie did not know what to say but she definitely could have said something else. She shook his hand as he made a polite small. _I'm not sure if I should regret reading all those Jedams and Lams fanfics...I should probably regret it,_ Charlie cannot believe she just shipped all these people and shook their hands. She saw Martha Jefferson and had 1776 in her mind the whole time. "Martha Jefferson! It's nice to meet you", Charlie is regretting the fact she 'invited' so many people. Martha made a polite smile like Thomas, which made Charlie feel pretty awkward but thank God Benjamin Franklin was next. "Oh I'll be damned! If it isn't Benjamin Franklin!" Charlie was so glad that he was here so he could lighten up the mood. 

"It's very nice to meet you!" Benjamin shook her hand as he pat her on the back. Charlie just met her lowkey favorite founder and it did help lighten up her mood. "It's nice to meet you miss Deborah!" She doesn't know much about Deborah Read but at least she knew her name. "Please, just call me Deborah" Deborah shook her hand. The tension gets thicker as she finally went to Aaron Burr. Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, Charlie was getting tired of walking, she almost forgot about James Madison. "It's nice to finally meet you Mr. and Mrs. Burr!", Aaron was surprised for awhile and finally shook her hand as Theodosia smiles at Charlie.

Finally! The last founding father, "Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Madison!" She shook her hands but then _I....forgot Lafayette, Mulligan, Angelica and Peggy._ "Uh, please wait here for awhile. I may have forgotten a few people." Charlie wanted the earth to swallow her up because of her stupidity.


	4. Good luck Charlie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie has a weird power to talk about but won't go into detail. Maybe one day there'll be a chapter that explains it...

She finally 'invited' Marquis de Lafayette, Hercules Mulligan, Angelica Schuyler and Margarita Schuyler but now it was time. "Okay! After forgetting a few people, does anybody have questions?". Alexander raised his hand, "Excuse me, but where are we?". "We're in the living room, you can sit on those coaches because it might take awhile" Charlie was getting so much adrenaline cause it was almost time "to be more specific, you're in my house...in the Philippines." Charlie is getting scared, she may have one of the most victorian names and have an American accent but she is in fact Asian. Lafayette raised his hand, "I know this may sound ridiculous but what is the Philippines?". There, that was the question she expected, "It's a country in Asia so we're really really far from you know...America.". There were a lot of confused noises but it eventually died down. "I know that you all know that you're dead but please don't question that, it's hard to explain." 

Charlie scratched her neck, it was really awkward talking to adults while they're all looking at her. "I just have a power using my imagination which can also bring people back from the dead, it's confusing I know! The reason why you all look young is because I could only use your portraits to imagine how you looked like." Silence filled the room. "Uh so um, anymore questions?" Charlie asked. Some shook their heads while others simply said no. "Oh thank God! It's finally time!" Charlie exclaimed, "Time for what?" Alexander asked. Elizabeth smiled wide and nodded to Charlie, "We're reacting to a musical about you!" Charlie and Elizabeth said at the same time. "About me?" Alexander was confused. "Yes about you!" Elizabeth was hugging him while John just pat him on the back.

"It's time for all of you to change to modern clothes! I'll lead you to where you should change"

After a long time waiting while Charlie was on the coach face down stretching, they finally went out. It was like a fantasy dream for her, "I apologise to Mr. Hamilton and Mr. Adams, I couldn't really find anything to fit on you". Alexander's sweater was covering his hands while John's (Adams) was wearing an oversized shirt. She was lowkey chuckling but thank God oversize clothes were trendy. "I am a very broke asian child so I am really sorry" Charlie apologised again but she was really trying hard to hold her laugh. "Anyways, follow me to movie room!" Everyone was looking around hallway and looking at the window. 

"Here's the room!" 

The room had one queen bed while the floor was piled with pillows, blankets and an unusually shaped chair. "That chair over there is a beanbag and it was expensive so please do not break it. Anyway, sit anywhere you want!" Charlie exclaimed as she went out of the room. "Do you think this will fit all of us?" John A. asked. "I don't know about you but I'm going with that beanbag!" Benjamin immediately went to the beanbag and sat on it. "Ooh comfortable" Benjamin remarked. George sighed as he went on the queen bed as Martha W. followed him. "John, let's sit over there!" Abigail pointed at the coach beside the window, "Very well madam" John A. followed her. "You know, these 'pajamas' are really comfortable. I wonder if she has more..." Abigail said while swaying her legs. Thomas and Martha J. sat beside them and started talking to eachother. 

The rest went with the pillows on the floor and thank Charlie for having carpets. Charlie then came back with 5 bags of popcorn and trying her best not spill anything. I should have asked for help Charlie thought to herself as she struggled giving out the popcorns but thank the Lord they helped her. "Thank you everyone!" Charlie proceeded to look at nowhere "and thank Nordvpn so I was able to watch Hamilton on Disney+!". 

**The show is about to begin**.


	5. Alexander Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Alexander actually like the musical? Well...let's hope so. This is the start where people will finally hear about Alexander's mysterious past!

"I forgot to mention, people of color will be acting as you so you'll find out who you are later" That was an information she should have said a long time ago but she should start now. The beats started as Charlie's heartbeat kept going faster. "I still can't believe they made a musical about me!" Alexander whispered.

[Aaron Burr:]

How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a

Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten

Spot in the Caribbean by providence, impoverished, in squalor

Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?

Some gave Alexander some looks while Alexander was horrified on how much information they just leaked. Elizabeth held Alexander's arm while John intertwined his hand to Alexander's. George did not remove his gaze from Alexander as he bent down and whispered to Alexander, "I'm sorry...son".

[John Laurens:]

The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father

Got a lot farther by working a lot harder

By being a lot smarter

By being a self-starter

By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter

"What's a founding father?" Elizabeth quickly asked. "Oh shoot, um it's basically what we call you guys. The term was first used in 1916" Charlie answered. You can bet they were surprised to hear Alexander worked at a younger age than the rest.

[Thomas Jefferson:]

And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted

Away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up

Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of

The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter

You could almost feel what Alexander felt when they sang that. _I am now thinking that sharing my life was something I should have never allowed._

[James Madison:]

Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned

Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain

Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain

And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain

Alexander was avoiding eye contacts at that part, he didn't want their pity now. Especially from the older men who didn't like him. Alexander saw Charlie singing to herself and nodding to the music, it made him feel better that not everyone was looking at him.

[Burr:]

Well, the word got around, they said, "This kid is insane, man."

Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland

"Get your education, don't forget from whence you came, and

The world's gonna know your name. What's your name, man?"

"His writing was that impressive huh?" Peggy broke the silence. People looked at her, "What? I was just trying to break the awkward silence". Angelica laughed softly, "Yeah his writing was that impressive."

[Alexander Hamilton:]

Alexander Hamilton

My name is Alexander Hamilton

And there's a million things I haven't done

But just you wait, just you wait...

"There's the man!" Lafayette exclaimed while moving to the beat. "That's Lin-Manuel Miranda, he wrote this whole musical! He's really impressive" Charlie was just fangirling at this point. "You're a big fan, aren't you?" Abigail asked. "Absolutely! You should see his other works!".

[Eliza Hamilton:]

When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden

"I think it's time to turn this off" Alexander said, "We're just getting started" Charlie replied while looking at the screen.

Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden

Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick

Full Company except Hamilton (whispering):]

And Alex got better but his mother went quick

Alexander winced, he does not want to be reminded of his trauma in front of everybody. Elizabeth hugged and kissed him on the cheek, "It's going to be alright, we're here for you". John L. just kept holding his hand while looking a bit sad. "At least he has his cousin?" Benjamin said hopefully, but Alexander and Charlie knew the answer.

[George Washington (Company):]

Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide

"Oh, spoke too soon" Benjamin said as John A. and Deborah looked at him disappointingly.

Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, something new inside

A voice saying, "Alex, you gotta fend for yourself."

He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf

[Company:]

Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)

We are waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you)

You could never back down

You never learned to take your time!

[Burr (Company):]

There would've been nothin' left to do

For someone less astute

He would've been dead or destitute

Without a cent of restitution

Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord

Tradin' sugar cane and rum and all the things he can't afford

"I'm...impressed. Good job Hamilton" They were surprised with what John A. said but it's not like anyone can deny that it wasn't impressive. Aaron was just looking down on the floor while Theodosia tried her best to comfort him. 

Scammin' for every book he can get his hands on

Plannin' for the future see him now as he stands on (ooh...)

The bow of a ship headed for a new land

In New York you can be a new man

[Company (Hamilton):]

In New York you can (just you wait) be a new man

In New York you can (just you wait) be a new man

"It's getting really catchy in my head, this is a well made musical" Thomas remarked causing Charlie to make a soft inhuman screech. 

In New York you can be a new man

[Women:] In New York

[Men:] New York

[Hamilton:] Just you wait!

[Company:]

Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)

We are waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you)

You could never back down

You never learned to take your time!

"I don't think he ever will" John L. said mostly aimed at Alexander, making Alexander to jokingly punch him by the shoulder. John and Alexander softly laugh together.

Oh, Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)

When America sings for you

Will they know what you overcame?

Will they know you rewrote the game?

The world will never be the same, oh

[Burr:]

The ship is in the harbor now

See if you can spot him ([Men:] Just you wait)

Another immigrant

Comin' up from the bottom ([Company:] Just you wait)

His enemies destroyed his rep

America forgot him

"I'm sorry, did I hear that right? America forgot about me?" Alexander asked while saying it in a harsh tone. John A., Thomas and James didn't say anything but Alexander just feel like he knew what happened. "The drama and tension I missed when I died" Benjamin said while dramatically putting a hand on his chest. 

[Mulligan/Madison and Lafayette/Jefferson:]

We fought with him

"Oh yeah! Some actors will be playing 2 roles, that guy with a poofy hair is Lafayette and Jefferson while the other is Mulligan and Madison!" Charlie was filled with so much adrenaline she almost forgot to warn them about it. "The line makes so much sense if you read it differently" Hercules realized.

[Laurens/Philip:]

Me? I died for him

"Uh that guy plays Laurens and Philip" Charlie really did not like saying that based on Alexander's small sad reaction. "I miss Philip..." Alexander whispered to Elizabeth. "Don't worry Alexander, Charlie might have a plan for that" Elizabeth was reasurring Alexander. Charlie and Elizabeth already had a plan.

[Washington:]

Me? I trusted him

"That man is George Washington, I wanted to keep the roles as a surprise but I can't help it!" Charlie's own plan of keeping the roles as a surprise failed since she is one big fangirl. "I still do trust him" George remarked as Martha W. smiled.

[Eliza and Angelica and Peggy/Maria:]

Me? I loved him

"Those actresses are Elizabeth, Angelica and Margarita" Charlie left out Maria on purpose. She doesn't wanna mess anything up. "I better have a big role in this, I am one of his best friends" Margarit- urm Peggy said. "I am so excited to see what this Angelica can sing about!" Angelica can't wait but that just made Charlie cover herself with her hand.

[Burr:]

And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him

"I don't think you need to say who this is" Aaron immediately said, not wanting attention. Charlie can understand he's in a tough position but Alexander didn't mind the lyrics and kept a chill face. "Please tell me I'll at least appear a bit" Benjamin asked Charlie. "Well you did have a song but it didn't make it in the actual musical, I can show the song in the intermission" Charlie answered back. Even if people was so casual about the lyrics, John L.'s, Elizabeth's and George's expression did slightly change. Everyone continued on since Alexander didn't seem to mind.

[Company:]

There's a million things I haven't done

But just you wait!

[Burr:]

What's your name, man?

[Company:]

Alexander Hamilton!

"That was amazing!" Alexander remarked "But please tell they won't bring up my past again" he added. "I mean, it will be brought up a bit again but don't worry! It won't be that graphic like this" Charliw answered knowing what will happen next. "This popcorn is pretty good...is there more?" Benjamin asked, "Yup, I may have bought a lot" Charlie also brought tissues for her to cry on later. "The musical is mostly from Alexander's point of view so some might have a slight personality change-" Charlie lowkey looked at Thomas as she stiffled a laugh. 

"Does anyone want drinks?"


	6. Aaron Burr, Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do the introductions do justice to the real people? Well, one person certainly has strange feelings about how he was introduced to the musical

"I didn't have any wine since I'm a minor but I do have grape juice" Charlie said while balancing the tray of cups as Elizabeth and Abigail helps her. "In my opinion, juice is better than wine-" Alexander said as John L. continued "That's because you can't hold your wine". Charlie almost choked as Alexander looked at him with a blank look on his face. "Alright...let's continue!" Charlie played the video.

[Company:]

1776\. New York City.

[Hamilton:]

Pardon me. Are you Aaron Burr, sir?

[Burr:]

That depends. Who's asking?

[Hamilton:]

Oh, well, sure, sir

"Oh God, now I'm scared to continue" Alexander drank from his juice as he hid behind a pillow.

I'm Alexander Hamilton, I'm at your service, sir

I have been looking for you

[Burr:]

I'm getting nervous

[Hamilton:]

Sir…

"If I hear sir one more time, I will jump from the window" John A. said while Thomas was terrified.

I heard your name at Princeton. I was seeking an accelerated course of study when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him. It's a blur, sir. He handles the financials?

John A. was about to climb the window before Thomas pulled him down. "You punched a man?" Lafayette asked Alexander. "Okay, I'm not that violent and rogue" Alexander replied.

[Burr:]

You punched the bursar

[Hamilton:]

Yes!

Most of the people stiffled a laugh. Alexander just realized that no one except George has met Hercules in person. _Well, there's always enough time to have new friends..._

I wanted to do what you did. Graduate in two, then join the revolution. He looked at me like I was stupid, I'm not stupid.

So how'd you do it? How'd you graduate so fast?

[Burr:]

It was my parents' dying wish before they passed

Theodosia was at his side, holding his arm. There was no need for words in the pain he felt and he's feeling now. Alexander looked at him but avoided eye contact.

[Hamilton:]

You're an orphan. Of course! I'm an orphan

God, I wish there was a war!

Then we could prove that we're worth more

Than anyone bargained for…

"Ah yes, everyone wishes for a war!" Peggy joked as she raises both of her hands. "Put them down" Angelica said as she pulled both of Peggy's hands down. George shook his head while trying to hold his smile.

[Burr:]

Can I buy you a drink?

[Hamilton:]

That would be nice

[Burr:]

While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice

Talk less

"I wish you could" Burr muttered but Alexander most certainly can hear it. 

[Hamilton:]

What?

[Burr:]

Smile more

[Hamilton:]

Ha

[Burr:]

Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for

Charlie was getting excited in her seat, she was basically bouncing at this point. 

[Hamilton:]

You can't be serious

[Burr:]

You wanna get ahead?

[Hamilton:]

Yes

[Burr:]

Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead

"And he was right" Alexander confirmed as he points to himself. John L. almost choked in his drink. 

[Laurens:]

Yo yo yo yo yo!

What time is it?

"Nice foreshadowing but now that's just cruel" Lafayette spoke but he was right. Charlie made a great decision to get the tissues.

[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]

Show time!

[Burr:]

Like I said…

[Laurens:]

Show time! Show time! Yo!

I'm John Laurens in the place to be!

A two pints o' Sam Adams, but I'm workin' on three, uh!

Those redcoats don't want it with me!

'Cause I will pop chick-a pop these cops 'til I'm free!

"What does pop chick-a pop mean?" James asked. It made Charlie and the rest jump because they almost forgot James was here. "I think it's just to mimick a gun, you know..Onomatopoeia" Charlie explained. "If you sing the same line as him, I'll do whatever you want" Alexander whispered to John L. "...anything I want you say?" John L. already had an idea in mind.

[Lafayette:]

Oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette!

The Lancelot of the revolutionary set!

I came from afar just to say "Bonsoir!"

Tell the King "Casse toi!" Who's the best?

C'est moi!

"The french accent is brilliant!" Lafayette stammered as he held his laugh. "I wonder who's the next character?" Hercules thought but oh boy he wasn't ready.

[Mulligan:]

Brrrah brraaah! I am Hercules Mulligan

Up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard ya mother said, "Come again?"

[Lafayette and Laurens:]

Ayyyyy

"I-, I'm going out if this continues" Hercules said as he hid his face behind his left hand.

[Mulligan:]

Lock up ya daughters and horses, of course

It's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets…

[Lafayette:]

Wow

"I know this Lin person meant I stole horses but God-" Hercules could not finish his sentence while Alexander snickers. "If this becomes a running gag, I will leave. I do not want to be know as the man who had intercourse with horses" Hercules sighed. "Don't worry, it doesn't become a running gag in the show but..." Charlie being silent was Hercules's answer.

[Laurens:]

No more sex, pour me another brew, son!

Let's raise a couple more…

[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]

To the revolution!

"'No more sex', tell that to me when I was with Alexander" John whispered for Alexander and Lafayette to hear as Lafayette immediately held his laughter while Alexander covered himself with a pillow. "The three of you need to quiet down, I heard the whole thing" George whispered from behind, "and be glad I didn't call you two out when we were still alive." George added. "Oh George, they were still young and were in the army. Don't tell me you forgot all those times we had together" Martha W. backed up the trio while George just looked at her. Lafayette laughed even harder than before while John L. and Alexander joined him. Elizabeth however, was confused on what's going on.

[Laurens:]

Well, if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton college!

[Mulligan:]

Aaron Burr!

[Laurens:]

Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!

[Burr:]

Good luck with that: you're takin' a stand

You spit. I'mma sit. We'll see where we land

[Lafayette/Mulligan:]

Boooo!

"The fact that you're still a sourpuss even in a musical" Lafayette joked as Theodosia and surprisingly, Aaron laughed too. "It is true he could be a sourpuss sometimes" Theodosia looks at Aaron lovingly as she fixes his hair. 

[Laurens:]

Burr, the revolution's imminent. What do you stall for?

[Hamilton:]

If you stand for nothing, Burr, what'll you fall for?

[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens:]

Ooh

[Laurens:]

Who are you?

[Mulligan:]

Who are you?

[Lafayette:]

Who are you?

[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens:]

Ooh, who is this kid? What's he gonna do?

"Now that doesn't make sense. I met Alexander beforehand and I never met 'him' in person before!" Hercules pointed at Lafayette. "Yeah...the musical is gonna be inaccurate sometimes. The reason why is because they needed a bit off..'flair' at times" Charlie was struggling to find the right words while also not triggering any 'spoiler'. "Wait, don't tell me we're immediately moving onto the next song. I thought there were times where they speak normally?" John A. asked. "Not in this musical! Let's keep going!' Charlie replied while being even more energetic than before.

_This is gonna last awhile..._


	7. My Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories flood in everyone's mind. The memories when they were alive and the memories of Charlie when there wasn't quarantine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be added in awhile!

[Hamilton:]

I am not throwing away my shot!

I am not throwing away my shot!

Hey yo, I'm just like my country

I'm young, scrappy and hungry

And I'm not throwing away my shot!

"I have a bad feeling those lines will be repeated throughout the song" James said while Charlie was lip-synching to the song. _Oh boy, they are up for a ride._

I'm 'a get a scholarship to King's College

I probably shouldn't brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish

The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish

I gotta holler just to be heard

With every word, I drop knowledge!

"Very..humble" Angelica sarcastically said. "It's not bragging if he's right" Elizabeth beamed and my my my, was Alexander smitten. 

I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal

Tryin' to reach my goal. My power of speech: unimpeachable

Only nineteen but my mind is older

"Hm, sorry to bother but some historians said you were born in 1755 and was 21 at 1776 but others said you were born in 1757 and was 19 at 1776. How old were you then?" Charlie asked Alexander. The others were confused about Alexander's age now. "It's a secret" Alexander answered, leaving Charlie unsatisfied and the others even more confused than before.

These New York City streets get colder, I shoulder

Every burden, every disadvantage

I have learned to manage, I don't have a gun to brandish

I walk these streets famished

[Laurens:]

Ooh!

All were in awe on how fast they sang and the rhymes were just immaculate. "This is very different from the songs we heard from before. What 'type' of singing is this?" John A. asked a very good question. "Oh! It's called rap, it was created in..." Charlie paused for awhile "created in the 1970s!" 

[Hamilton:]

The plan is to fan this spark into a flame

But damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out the name

I am the

[Hamilton/Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens:]

A-L-E-X-A-N-D

E-R—we are meant to be…

Charlie was visibly lip-synching and was doing small hand gestures while doing it.

[Hamilton:]

A colony that runs independently

Meanwhile, Britain keeps shittin' on us endlessly

Benjamin turned into a snickering mess that was contagious to the point Deborah was snickering with him as she pats him on the back to stop. 

Essentially, they tax us relentlessly

Then King George turns around, runs a spending spree

He ain't ever gonna set his descendants free

So there will be a revolution in this century

Enter me!

[Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens:]

(He says in parentheses)

"That's a bit straightforward" John L. laughed. It caused Benjamin, Deborah and Lafayette to turn to a laughing mess as Elizabeth was holding her laugh with her hand. Alexander was trying to look like he was not happy with that line but he gave up and laughed anyway. John A. and George though, were the ones who weren't pleased with the amount of sex jokes. Aaron facepalmed because of the laughter but he does admit it was a little funny. Peggy just wanted to listen to the music.

[Hamilton:]

Don't be shocked when your history book mentions me

I will lay down my life if it sets us free

Eventually, you'll see my ascendancy

[Hamilton (Laurens):]

And I am not throwing away

My shot (My shot)

I am not throwing away

My shot (My shot)

Hey yo, I'm just like my country

I'm young, scrappy and hungry

And I'm not throwing away my shot (And I'm not throwing away my shot)

The laughter eventually quiet down as they continued listening to song. But Charlie kept imagining on how they would react to emotional moments, _Would they cry or would they hold it in?_

[Hamilton/Mulligan/Laurens/Lafayette:]

I am not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot

Hey yo, I'm just like my country

I'm young, scrappy and hungry

And I'm not throwing away my shot

It's time to take a shot!

[Lafayette:]

I dream of life without a monarchy

The unrest in France will lead to 'onarchy?

'Onarchy? How you say, how you say, oh, 'Anarchy'!

When I fight, I make the other side panicky

With my

[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]

Shot!

Lafayette repeatedly hit his head with the pillow. While Alexander was patting his back, "Not everyone can speak english well, but I still remember those times.". Lafayette was reminded of the embarrassing times when he failed to speak english properly, causing him to hit his head harder on the pillow. 

[Mulligan:]

Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice

And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis

"You were my first father figure" Alexander spoke to Hercules. George was a bit...saddened he wasn't the first but at least he was important in Alexander's life. 

I'm joining the rebellion 'cause I know it's my chance

To socially advance, instead of sewin' some pants!

I'm gonna take a

[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]

Shot!

[Laurens:]

And but we'll never be truly free

Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me

(That's right!)

Alexander rested his head on John L.'s shoulder. They don't want to be apart anymore. Elizabeth knew how close they were and she thought it was time to open up to John L.

You and I. Do or die. Wait 'til I sally in

On a stallion with the first black battalion

Have another

[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]

Shot! 

Sweet moments aside, it was an awkward and terrible moment for those who owned and traded slaves. Charlie was looking at them and thought of the world's situation now. We should not get further than that.

[Burr:]

Geniuses, lower your voices

You keep out of trouble and you double your choices

I'm with you, but the situation is fraught

You've got to be carefully taught:

If you talk, you're gonna get shot!

Aaron did not like that statement one bit. He was terrified to look at Alexander after all those times. They caught eye contact but instead of looking angry, Alexander smiled at him. Alexander does not want anymore drama and thought it was time to make up.

[Hamilton:]

Burr, check what we got

Mister Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot

Lafayette flexed his arm to the casual shirt he's wearing. What a sight!

I think your pants look hot

Laurens, I like you a lot

"Now we know who's the favorite" Lafayette pointed out. Alexander rolled his eyes, "Lafayette, you know why".

Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot...

What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot

Poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not

A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists?

Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!

Dang the lines and those beats were good!

Oh, am I talkin' too loud?

Sometimes I get over-excited, shoot off at the mouth

I never had a group of friends before

I promise that I'll make y'all proud

Elizabeth thought it was a cute line for Alexander and Charlie would like to agree so badly.

[Laurens:]

Let's get this guy in front of a crowd

[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan/Ensemble:]

I am not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot

Hey yo, I'm just like my country

I'm young, scrappy and hungry

And I'm not throwing away my shot!

"No more shots..." Peggy was dying on how many times it has been said. She dramatically fainted on Angelica. "Don't be so dramatic, it's just a song! And I'm sure it will be over soon" Angelica comforted her.

I am not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot

Hey yo, I'm just like my country

I'm young, scrappy and hungry

And I'm not throwing away my shot

Peggy put the back of her hand on her forehead as she laid down on the carpet. She does not want to hear the word shot anymore.

[Laurens (Hamilton/Lafayette/Mulligan):]

Everybody sing:

Whoa, whoa, whoa (Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!)

Hey!

Whoa! (Whoa!)

Wooh!

Whoa! (Whoa!)

Ay, let 'em hear ya!

(Yeah!)

Let's go!

Alexander was humming to the tune causing Charlie to join him.

[Laurens (Company):]

(Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!)

I said shout it to the rooftops! (Whoa!)

Said, to the rooftops! (Whoa!)

Come on!

(Yeah!)

Come on, let's go!

[Laurens:]

Rise up!

When you're living on your knees, you rise up

Tell your brother that he's gotta rise up

Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up

The line was empowering to the women. Even if it was a small line it was still empowering.

[Laurens and Ensemble (Company):]

When are these colonies gonna rise up?

When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa!)

When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa!)

When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa!)

Rise up!

George had a small smile. He remembers those days with Alexander when they were still alive. So reckless yet so small

[Hamilton:]

I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory

When's it gonna get me?

In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?

Alexander winced at that line. References to his death was cruel to his heart and mind. It was a miracle he was able to live for 40 and more years. He asked for death a lot of times and he couldn't take it anymore, so he took the matter to his own hands. 

If I see it comin', do I run or do I let it be?

Is it like a beat without a melody?

See, I never thought I'd live past twenty

Everyone was quiet, they didn't want to ruin this moment. Alexander remembers those times, all the suffering he had to go through as a child. The times when he was ganged up on when he was in college.

Where I come from some get half as many

Ask anybody why we livin' fast and we laugh, reach for a flask

We have to make this moment last, that's plenty

He remembers the children back in Nevis. Alexander looked at himself and see how much he's grown. He used to be a very small child who was starving and stealing food if he had the chance. He was so thin, you could see his ribs and none of his clothes fit him. He held back the tears that were about to overflow. He only vaguely describes his past to those who were close to him. It was about time he talks about his past and he wants it with drama and flair.

Scratch that

This is not a moment, it's the movement

Where all the hungriest brothers with something to prove went.

Alexander looks up and looks at all his friends. They were so reckless back then. They had a close bond but had to drift away. He remembers his family, he doesn't remember how his brother looks anymore but he hopes he's in a better place.

Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand

We roll like Moses, claimin' our promised land

And? If we win our independence?

Is that a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?

Or will the blood we shed begin an endless

Cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?

Those lines hit hard in the most emotional way possible. The memories everyone is having when they were alive. You could see John A. close to tears, he remembers the time he had with Thomas and Benjamin. James remembers the time when him and Alexander were still friends. John L. remembers the time he and Alexander had before their 'break'. Charlie could see the emotional moment their having, she remembers the time she had with her friends before quarantine. The empty classrooms, _the empty chairs at empty tables._

I know the action in the street is excitin'

But Jesus, between all the bleedin' 'n fightin'

I've been readin' 'n writin'

We need to handle our financial situation

Are we a nation of states? What's the state of our nation?

This time, these lines hit hard to when everyone except Charlie were getting even more political. The fights they had, the opinions they had that could have killed them and times where they shut off everyone. But Charlie who couldn't relate was getting hungry and was thinking of chicken nuggets.

I'm past patiently waitin'. I'm passionately

Smashin' every expectation

Every action's an act of creation!

I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow

For the first time, I'm thinkin' past tomorrow.

Peggy was getting into the music so was Charlie when she started lip-synching again. 

[Hamilton and Company:]

And I am not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot

Hey yo, I'm just like my country

I'm young, scrappy and hungry

And I'm not throwing away my shot

"God...I swear" Peggy once again broke the silence. She was clenching her fist and teeth on how many times they said shot. "It will all be over soon" Angelica said.

[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan (Ensemble):]

We're gonna rise up! (Not throwing away my shot) Time to take a shot!

We're gonna rise up! (Not throwing away my shot) Time to take a shot!

We're gonna (Rise up! Rise up!)

It's time to take a shot! (Rise up! Rise up!)

It's time to take a shot! (Rise up!)

(Rise up!) (Woooah!)

It's time to take a shot! (Rise up!)

Take a shot! Shot! Shot!

A-yo it's time to take a shot!

Time to take a shot!

And I am not throwing away my

[Company:] Not throwing away my shot!

Lafayette was so into it, he pumped his fist to his chest on the last beat. Everyone started talking to eachother again. Charlie stood up and started stretching and pulled out her phone. "What is that?" Angelica asked. "Oh, it's a phone. I'm about to order food since I'm getting hungry again." Charlie replied.

"Does anyone want more food?"


	8. Interaction with the Founders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before The Story of Tonight, it was interrupted because of Charlie craving for chicken nuggets. Since her parent are overseas, she can eat whenever and whatever she wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be able to post another one today because of my good mood :D

"Now that I have all the orders, which means I have to use a lot of my money, can an adult order for me?" Charlie asked. She could never order food by herself, she can't even ask a waiter for more ketchup! John A. felt bad and stepped up. "I'll do it" he sighed. "Oh thank God!" Thank you so much for stepping up!" Charlie was estatic. "Okay, so a voice will come through here and it will ask our order..." Charlie gives John A. the paper, "these are all the orders and our address, good luck!" Charlie gave him a thumbs up.

While she's waiting for John A. to order food, she goes around to try to mingle with the others. "Oh, excuse me Charlie" Alexander calls her from behind causing Charlie to have a mini heart attack, "Yes?". "Well, you talked about your power before and I was wondering on how it works" Alexander asked. "What a great question! You see I had this power since I was born and I basically imagine something and it will pop up!" Charlie was trying to find words for her sentence. "The thing is, it will only pop up if I have an emotional connection with it. I guess it worked since, you're my...emotional support" Charlie was bit shy and embarrassed in confessing a dead man was her emotional support. "Aw, thank you- wait what?" Alexander stopped himself and thought about what Charlie said.

"Yeah I'm questioning myself too" Charlie said. It would have been awkward if John L. didn't get in the conversation. "Oh my gosh, John Lau-" Charlie got cut off by herself because she made weird noise since she can't help but fangirl. John L. chuckled again like last time. "Sorry, I can't help but make weird noises when I see attractive people" Charlie then realize what she said and hit herself on the head. "Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment" John L. said causing Charlie to fangirl again by his deep voice. What? People with deep voices are attractive and when they say darling make them even more attractive, in my humble opinion.

Charlie then moved on and saw George. She quickly avoided him because she's really shy and doesn't know what to do. _Why are they all attractive?_ Charlie is having, what you call, a bi panic. John A. found her and gave her back the phone. "That was the most peculiar interaction I ever had, but they said our order will come in 8 minutes." John A. stated. "Thank you so much Mr. Adams!" Charlie squealed and hugged him. "Oops, sorry. I just get really excited sometimes" Charlie apologised, "No worries, and please, call me John" John A. assured her. Charlie beamed even more, "Thank you John!". But there was a problem, _there's 2 Johns_. _Eh, we can deal with that later._

George came up behind her and tapped her back. Looking at him terrified Charlie a lot but when she saw his smile, she eventually calmed down. "Thank you...for giving us a chance to bond again" George thanked her and it almost made Charlie cry. "No worries, it was a pleasure to meet you all in person" Charlie smiled so brightly, she felt pride in what she had done. She can't wait to see what happens in the future.


	9. The Story of Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Charlie interrupted the musical just to order food, they can finally continue. Can everyone talk about what happened in the past? Will they leave it behind? Let's just say, Benjamin Franklin and Charlie have a good eye on romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be added in awhile!

"Okay! Now that we have more food, let's continue!" Charlie exclaimed, it's getting even more exciting. "She took the remote and continued on with the musical.

[Hamilton:]

I may not live to see our glory!

[Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens:]

I may not live to see our glory!

It was a slower song than the rest. It immediately calmed all of them.

[Hamilton:]

But I will gladly join the fight!

[Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens:]

But I will gladly join the fight!

[Hamilton:]

And when our children tell our story…

[Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens:]

And when our children tell our story…

_Oh,_ John L. got reminded of his own daughter, his own family, Alexander and the relationship between them. Alexander can remember the time he realized John L. was married.

_"Stupid me! I was so foolish to fall in love with him!" Alexander kept wiping the tears that were falling down profusely. "Why does God hate me? What did I do to deserve such heartbreaks?" Alexander yelled. He kept hitting himself with his fists and books. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! He was bleeding, crying and could not calm down. Was all of this just for his satisfaction? Did he really love me? Alexander fell down on the floor making loud thud. He ran out of energy to be even angry anymore. He was left all alone on the floor, crying. He tried to think of the days he was with John. The short kisses, the cuddling and the teases. Maybe he's overreacting. He's just a fool that will be made fun of by future historians._

_He got up, wiped the blood and tears out, and began writing to John._

[Hamilton:]

They'll tell the story of tonight

[Mulligan:]

Let's have another round tonight

[Lafayette:]

Let's have another round tonight

[Hamilton:]

Let's have another round tonight

_John, I would kill you when you come back. You better have a good explanation. I will not waste my tears anymore for you. Alexander knows he can't bring himself to hate John but he hated himself so much. There was a knife right there on his desk. Does he even need to exist anymore? Everything he loves just drift away. He brought it up to his neck, he was struggling to stab himself already. He was shaking, "Maybe someday, but not today". He was too scared to do it. He doesn't want to be known as a victim but as a survivor._

[Laurens:]

Raise a glass to freedom

Something they can never take away

No matter what they tell you

Raise a glass to the four of us

_Alexander, there's so much I want to tell you but I fear you might hate me, John was pondering whether to tell Alexander he has his own family or to keep it a secret. He decided to keep it a secret. He doesn't want to break Alexander's heart and ruin the relationship they have._

[Laurens/Mulligan:]

Tomorrow there'll be more of us

[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens:]

Telling the story of tonight

[Hamilton:]

They'll tell the story of tonight

"Oh my..." Benjamin ruined the perfect silence they had. "What is it Ben?" Deborah asked him. "Well, I can sense the romantic tension between 'those' two" Benjamin pointed at the Alexander and John L. on the screen. Charlie had realized it beforehand but thank God someone could agree with her. "Franklin...why do you do this?" John A. whispered but everyone could hear him. "What? I sensed enough romantic tension from 'both' of you, I would know" Benjamin pointed with his head to John A. and Thomas.

[Laurens/Mulligan/Lafayette:]

Raise a glass to freedom

Something they can never take away

[Hamilton:]

No matter what they tell you

"Franklin!" Both John A. and Thomas shouted. "Excuse me, you two had such thick romantic tension to the point you can't cut it with a knife. You have to use an axe" Benjamin was not joking. It made both of them flustered as Deborah hits Benjamin on the back. Abigail and Martha J. could not hold their laugh. 

[Mulligan/Lafayette:]

Let's have another round tonight

[Laurens:]

Raise a glass to the four of us

[Hamilton/Laurens/Mulligan/Lafayette:]

Tomorrow there'll be more of us

[Hamilton/Laurens:]

Telling the story of tonight

[Mulligan/Lafayette:]

Let's have another round tonight

Charlie kept snickering as she almost choke on her chicken nugget. James had his eyes wide open while he tried to eat his fries but completely stopped after what Benjamin said as he also almost laughed. Aaron and George cannot catch a break.

[Hamilton/Laurens/Ensemble (Mulligan/Lafayette/Ensemble):]

They'll tell the story of tonight (Raise a glass to freedom)

They'll tell the story of tonight (Raise a glass to freedom)

They'll tell the story of tonight (They'll tell the story of)

[Full Ensemble:] Tonight

John A. and Thomas sat back down and kept stealing glances from one another. As the song ends, Alexander and John L. can't help but look at eachother and smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about angst lately and I'm already thinking on what to do with the ending. I was thinking of a bittersweet ending with bitter being on Charlie's end but I'm a huge crybaby so I cut that idea off.


	10. The Schuyler Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Angelica, Elizabeth and Peggy like how they were portrayed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a long time to start posting again! Online school is stressing me out, but I know how it feels like to be a reader who's waiting for the author to write again. I wanna write a lot for thanking you guys for waiting for me!

[Burr:]

There's nothing rich folks love more

Than going downtown and slummin' it with the poor

"Oh God" Aaron put his head down, he is not prepared for what will happen next. "Oh come on, chin up! It's going to be wonderful" Theodosia tries to comfort him but Charlie knew what will happen next. 

They pull up in their carriages and gawk

At the students in the common

Just to watch them talk

Take Philip Schuyler: the man is loaded

"It's probably going to be us next!" Angelica gasped. "I can't wait to meet myself!" Elizabeth beamed as she shakes Alexander a bit. Alexander was just as excited as Elizabeth.

Uh-oh, but little does he know that

His daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza

Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at

[Company:]

Work, work!

[Angelica:]

Angelica!

"It's me!" Angelica marveled. "I better have a good introduction like yours!" Peggy wanted to meet her musical counterpart already.

[Company:]

Work, work!

[Eliza:]

Eliza!

Elizabeth squealed loud enough to make James jump a bit from his seat.

[Peggy:]

And Peggy!

Peggy made an offended sound. "I did not become one of Alexander's best friend for this!" Peggy definitely did not like how her introduction was just her being a third party. Some couldn't help but laugh at her introduction. "Now now, you might have a bigger role in the musical" Angelica tried to assure her which only made Charlie feel awkward.

[Company:]

Work, work!

The Schuyler sisters!

[Angelica:]

Angelica!

[Peggy:]

Peggy!

[Eliza:]

Eliza!

[Company:]

Work!

It was a cute introduction that made most of them smile. 

[Peggy:]

Daddy said to be home by sundown

[Angelica:]

Daddy doesn't need to know

Peggy dramatically gasped, "Angelica, you're such a rebel!". "That's a lot of guts telling me that like you never broke a rule before" Angelica smirked, "I could tell everyone-" Angelica got cut off by Peggy covering her mouth. Alexander was somehow able to communicate with Angelica quietly, _You better tell me the secret. No need to tell me when I already planned to,_ Angelica responded.

[Peggy:]

Daddy said not to go downtown

[Eliza:]

Like I said, you're free to go

Alexander covered his mouth by fake shock, "Eliza, I never knew you too would break a rule". Elizabeth rolled her eyes and giggled.

[Angelica:]

But look around, look around

The revolution's happening in New York

[Eliza/Peggy:]

New York

[Company:]

Angelica

[Schuyler Sisters and company:]

Work!

[Peggy:]

It's bad enough daddy wants to go to war

Of course, life is not about sunshines and rainbows all the time. Everyone has trauma from the war even if some never fought physically in the war. The men from the continental army could still remember the blood and the screams. The scars that were left on their skin and the horror that were left in their minds, it wasn't the best thing to talk about around them. 

[Eliza:]

People shouting in the square

[Peggy:]

It's bad enough there'll be violence on our shore

Ooh, even more salt in the wound...

[Angelica:]

New ideas in the air

[Angelica and Male Ensemble:]

Look around, look around

[Eliza:]

Angelica, remind me what we're looking for…

[All men:]

She's lookin' for me!

[Angelica (Company):]

Eliza, I'm lookin' for a mind at work (Work, work!)

Angelica and Peggy tried to sync in with the singing while also putting a little dance number with Elizabeth following them later. Charlie had to join in with them, _I never knew dancing with old and technically dead people would be fun and enjoyable._

I'm lookin' for a mind at work! (Work, work!)

I'm lookin' for a mind at work! (Work, work!)

Whooaaaaa!

[Eliza/Angelica/Peggy:]

Whooaaaaa!

Work!

[Burr:]

Wooh! There's nothin' like summer in the city

Aaron gritted his teeth and looked down, it wasn't him singing but he just get embarrassed seeing 'him' on stage. 

Someone in a rush next to someone lookin' pretty

Excuse me, miss, I know it's not funny

But your perfume smells like your daddy's got money

"Oh...wow" Angelica was just surprised. Peggy was trying to hold her snickering while Charlie was desperately trying maintain her composure.

Why you slummin' in the city in your fancy heels

You searching for an urchin who can give you ideals?

[Angelica:]

Burr, you disgust me

[Burr:]

Ah, so you've discussed me

I'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me!

"That was um, interesting" Theodosia was holding her laughter and was patting Aaron's back. Aaron was rubbing his face with his hands and was trying to forget all those lines.

[Angelica:]

I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine

So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane

You want a revolution? I want a revelation

So listen to my declaration:

[Eliza/Angelica/Peggy:]

"We hold these truths to be self-evident

That all men are created equal"

Thomas was awoken from his boredom and perked up when he heard a very familiar line. He could remember all those times in 1776, when John A. kept forcing him to write and Benjamin's funny quips here and there. _When they were still alive_.

[Angelica:]

And when I meet Thomas Jefferson

[Company:]

Unh!

[Angelica:]

I'mma compel him to include women in the sequel!

[Women:]

Work!

All the women joined in saying work after hearing that. "That is a good idea" Angelica slyly looked at Thomas. Charlie had a realization, "Wait, I'm pretty sure there technically was a sequel. Hold on". Charlie searched something on her phone and read out loud, "On July 20, 1848 in Seneca Falls, New York, the first Woman's Rights Convention approved a Declaration of Sentiments, which had been drafted by Elizabeth Cady Stanton and modeled after the Declaration of Independence in its commitment to secure women's rights. I was right!". "Yay for women!" Peggy rejoiced. The women cheered, Charlie knows women are still having a hard time these days but she is not ruining this happy moment.

[Eliza:]

Look around, look around at how

Lucky we are to be alive right now!

[Eliza/Peggy:]

Look around, look around at how

Lucky we are to be alive right now!

[Eliza/Angelica/Peggy:]

History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be

In the greatest city in the world!

[Schuyler Sisters and Company:]

In the greatest city in the world!

The singing sent chills down Alexander's spine, it was that good. Charlie, again, was visibly lip synching. 

[Angelica (Eliza/Peggy) {men}:]

'Cause I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine (Look around, look around) {Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!}

So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane (The revolution's happening in) {Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!}

[Angelica (Eliza/Peggy) {women}:]

You want a revolution? I want a revelation (New York! In New York!) {Look around, look around the revolution's happening}

This part was just mezmerizing. At first everyone, except Charlie, thought it was a bit messy but it was getting better. They were even bopping their heads and even moving their shoulders!

So listen to my declaration:

[Angelica/Eliza/Peggy (Women Ensemble):]

We hold these truths to be self evident that all men are created equal (Look around, look around)

Whoo! (At how lucky we are to be alive right now)

[Full Company:]

Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!

History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be

[All women:]

In the greatest city in the world

[All men:]

In the greatest city

[Company:]

In the greatest city in the world!

That just hit the musical spot of Charlie. It makes her forget the bad things that happen afterwards.

[Company:]

Work, work!

[Angelica:]

Angelica!

[Company:]

Work, work!

[Eliza:]

Eliza!

[Peggy:]

And Peggy!

"And peggy...woo" Peggy was still not satisfied with her part. 

[Company:]

Work, work!

[Angelica/Eliza/Peggy:]

The Schuyler sisters!

[Company:]

Work, work!

[Angelica/Eliza/Peggy (Company):]

We're looking for a mind at work! (Work, work!)

Hey! (Work, work!)

Hey! (Work, work!)

[Eliza/Peggy {Angelica} (Company):]

Hey! (Work, work!)

{Whoa!} (Work, work!) (Work, work!)

In the greatest city (Work, work!)

{In the greatest} City in the world {City in the world}

[Company:]

In the greatest city in the world!

"That song never grows old" Charlie murmured to herself. It's getting even more exciting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this long awaited mediocre chapter!


	11. Farmer Refuted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A song that confuses a lot of them while Alexander is exasperated.

[Seabury:]

Hear ye, hear ye! My name is Samuel Seabury

"Oh my...God" Alexander was exasperated just from hearing that name. John L. softly patted him on the back.

And I present "Free Thoughts on the Proceedings of the Continental Congress!"

Heed not the rabble who scream revolution

They have not your interests at heart

[Mulligan:]

Oh my God. Tear this dude apart

"Please do" Alexander did not want to see Samuel ever again. John L. put his arm around Alexander's shoulder while Alexander covered his face with his hands. 

[Seabury:]

Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution

Don't let them lead you astray

This Congress does not speak for me

[Burr:]

Let him be

Alexander was already so done with this song. Charlie was getting excited for Alexander's part!

[Seabury:]

They're playing a dangerous game

I pray the king shows you his mercy

For shame, for shame…

[Hamilton (Seabury):]

Yo!

"Oh thank God" Alexander perked up to see his musical counterpart.

He'd have you all unravel at the (Heed not the rabble)

Sound of screams but the (Who scream)

Revolution is comin' (Revolution, they)

The have-nots are gonna (Have not your)

Win this (Interests)

It's hard to listen to you with a straight face (At heart)

"Oh..." James let out. It's gonna be really confusing for the adults here, but even Charlie took awhile to know the lyrics.

Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us (Chaos and bloodshed are not a)

Honestly, you shouldn't even talk (Solution)

And what about Boston? Look at the cost, n' all that we've lost n' you talk (Don't let them lead you astray)

It's getting less confusing now, they're kinda getting into the music.

About Congress?! (This Congress does not speak for me)

My dog speaks more eloquently than thee!

Everyone had to chuckle at that line even George Washington himself! "I don't think Alexander even has a dog" Angelica said. "Shh, don't ruin the joke" Peggy whispered.

But strangely, your mange is the same

(I pray the king shows you his mercy)

_Charlie was waiting for it..._

Is he in Jersey?

(For shame)

"Oooooh!" Lafayette was turning into Alexander's musical counterpart's hypeman. Some had wide eyes and some were already applauding for that comeback.

For the revolution!

(For shame!)

[Company:]

For the revolution

_These children were way to excited for something gruesome_ George thought.

[Seabury:]

Heed

[Hamilton:]

If you repeat yourself again I'm gonna

[Seabury/Hamilton:]

Scream

[Hamilton:]

Honestly, look at me, please don't read!

[Seabury:]

Not your interests

[Hamilton:]

Don't modulate the key then not debate with me!

Alexander was dusting off his shoulders as if he said that line while Elizabeth was giggling beside him.

Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea?

[Burr:]

Alexander, please!

[Hamilton:]

Burr, I'd rather be divisive than indecisive, drop the niceties

Everytime there's line with Alexander and Burr, Charlie can't help but feel awkward because you know...

[Ensemble:]

Silence! A message from the King!

A message from the King!

[Full Company:]

A message from the King!

"No..." John A. does not want to believe what he heard. "Please don't tell me..." James said. "Yup, King George the III has a song!" Charlie was really excited while the others were murmuring with eachother as some wanted to go out. "It's not that bad! Just listen to it for awhile" Charlie won't let anyone skip a song. "It better be good" Peggy replied. Charlie was grinning, "Oh, it's better than good!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My birthday is actually on October 15 which was yesterday for my timezone :D I was gonna make chapter where Charlie has her birthday but sadly, I was too late.


	12. You'll Be Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone does not like King George.

You say

The price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay

"I'm done" John A. said as he went up but Abigail immediately pulled him down.

You cry

In your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by

"Boston Tea Party...'No taxation without representation'" Charlie muttered. She didn't understand what it meant but she's sure it was important.

Why so sad?

Remember we made an arrangement when you went away

Now you're making me mad

Remember, despite our estrangement, I'm your man

"Yeah, no thank you" Angelica said with a face full of disgust.

You'll be back, time will tell

You'll remember that I served you well

"Served us well my a-" Benjamin was cut off by Deborah putting her on his mouth.

Oceans rise, empires fall

We have seen each other through it all

And when push comes to shove

I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love!

"Love it when a man gives a fully armed battalion, so romantic" Peggy joked as she pretended to swoon. "If your man doesn't give you a fully armed battalion, is he really your man?" Charlie joked. Elizabeth shook her head as she laughs and whispered to Alexander, "I can't believe you never sent me a fully armed battalion.". 

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da

Da da dat dat da ya da!

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da

Da da dat dat da...

Some laughed at King George's silliness on stage. 

You say our love is draining and you can't go on

"Oh wow" John L. said in awe. _Dang that high note though_

You'll be the one complaining when I am gone...

And no, don't change the subject

'Cause you're my favorite subject

My sweet, submissive subject

"Oh that word!" Benjamin said directed to the word submissive as if he wasn't trying to say ass awhile ago. Hm, some people definitely did not like how he changed the word submissive was used. 

My loyal, royal subject

Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever…

You'll be back like before

I will fight the fight and win the war

For your love, for your praise

"Ugh" Alexander let out. The face of disgust was spreading throughout the room.

And I'll love you till my dying days

When you're gone, I'll go mad

So don't throw away this thing we had

'Cause when push comes to shove

I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love

"My my my, what a man!" Peggy exclaimed as she pretends to swoon again. "Who needs to marry a man who's loving when you can marry a man who would kill your friends and family?" Charlie joked again. 

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da

Da da dat dat da ya da!

Alexander joined in singing quietly as Charlie noticed and joined him.

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da

Da da dat—

Everybody!

As if it was planned, everyone joined in even the ones who didn't want to. Martha W. nudged George to join in singing as he **smiled** and sang quietly as possible.

[Full Ensemble:]

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da

Da da dat dat da ya da!

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da da da da

Dat dat da ya da!

Charlie had a realization after singing and got a burst of excitement when she realized what the next song is.


	13. Right Hand Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special song for a special general! I wonder who the right hand man is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! Sorry for the really REALLY long wait, I was stuck on this chapter for a very long time because I didn't know what to write but I got through it!

[Company:]

British Admiral Howe's got troops on the water

Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor

[Ensemble 1 (Ensemble 2):]

Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor

(Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor)

When they surround our troops!

(They surround our troops!)

When they surround our troops!

Everyone stayed quiet, it was a very different song compared to You'll Be Back. 

[Hamilton:]

As a kid in the Caribbean I wished for a war

"Here comes the kid who wished for a war again" Peggy joked. Alexander rolled his eyes.

I knew that I was poor

I knew it was the only way to

[Hamilton/Burr/Mulligan/Laurens/Lafayette:]

Rise up!

[Hamilton:]

If they tell my story

I am either gonna die on the battlefield in glory or

_Just how much did he wanted to die?_

Rise up!

[Hamilton:]

I will fight for this land

But there's only one man

Who can give us a command so we can—

[Hamilton/Burr/Mulligan/Laurens/Lafayette:]

Rise up!

[Hamilton:]

Understand? It's the only way to

[Hamilton/Burr/Mulligan/Laurens/Lafayette:]

Rise up! Rise up!

[Hamilton:]

Here he comes!

Everyone was filled with curiosity with "he".

[Ensemble:]

Here comes the General!

Alexander connected the dots and he knew which man was going to come out next.

[Burr:]

Ladies and gentlemen!

[Ensemble:]

Here comes the General!

[Burr:]

The moment you've been waiting for!

[Ensemble:]

Here comes the General!

[Burr:]

The pride of Mount Vernon!

The rest were finally able to connect the dots as George sighed. Martha W. smiled at George as she hook her arm with his.

[Ensemble:]

Here comes the General!

[Burr:]

George Washington!

"I knew it!" Lafayette exclaimed.

[Washington (Ensemble):]

We are outgunned (What?)

Some of them cheered as George's stage counterpart appeared.

Outmanned (What?)

Outnumbered

Outplanned (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)

We gotta make an all out stand

Ayo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)

Charlie lip-synched and pretended she had a gun. Some noticed how silly she was acting, leaving a very embarrassed Charlie. Alexander just knew who the right-hand man was.

[Washington:]

Check it

Can I be real a second?

For just a millisecond?

Let down my guard and tell the people how I feel a second?

George would rarely let down his guard, he was a very aloof and mysterious man.

Now I'm the model of a modern major general

The venerated Virginian veteran whose men are all

Lining up, to put me up on a pedestal

Writin' letters to relatives

Embellishin' my elegance and eloquence

Now, people would joke about how 'humble' that line was but considering who the song was about, I don't think they want to risk it.

But the elephant is in the room

The truth is in ya face when ya hear the British cannons go…

[Ensemble:]

Boom!

Alexander jumped a bit from the boom which slightly hit Elizabeth who was resting her on his shoulder.

[Washington:]

Any hope of success is fleeting

How can I keep leading when the people I'm

Leading keep retreating?

We put a stop to the bleeding as the British take Brooklyn

Knight takes rook, but look

[Washington (Ensemble):]

We are outgunned (What?)

Outmanned (What?)

Outnumbered

Outplanned (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)

We gotta make an all out stand

Ayo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)

Incoming!

If you looked closely, you can see George slightly smiling. Even if the song wasn't happy, he was happy to be a part of his 'son's' life.

[Hamilton:]

They're battering down the Battery check the damages

[Mulligan:]

Rah!

[Hamilton:]

We gotta stop 'em and rob 'em of their advantages

[Mulligan:]

Rah!

[Hamilton:]

Let's take a stand with the stamina God has granted us

Hamilton won't abandon ship

Yo, let's steal their cannons

"You know, I always wondered how you stole the cannons since you're a bit, how you say?" Lafayette was making a gesture talking about how small Alexander was, "no offense but...small" Lafayette added. Alexander made an offended sound, "That's just rude". "He was small enough that he sometimes struggled to get on his horse" John L. added salt to the wound. "He's small enough that I could carry him a bit" Elizabeth teased. "I feel so betrayed, how could you all!" Alexander dramatically put his hand on his chest.

George could not with these children.

[Mulligan (Company):]

Shh-boom! (Boom!)

[Washington:]

Goes the cannon, watch the blood and the shit spray and…

[Company:]

Boom!

The boom were making some people jump a bit from surprise.

[Washington:]

Goes the cannon, watch the blood and the shit spray and…

[Company:]

Boom!

"Eh shit?" Peggy was disgusted with that information.

[Washington:]

Goes the cannon, we're abandonin' Kips Bay and…

[Company:]

Boom!

[Washington:]

There's another ship and…

[Company:]

Boom!

[Washington:]

We just lost the southern tip and…

[Company:]

Boom!

[Washington:]

We gotta run to Harlem quick, we can't afford another slip

Guns and horses giddyup

Charlie's childishness caused her to laugh at the word giddyup.

My forces, they're skittish as the British cut the city up

This close to giving up, facing mad scrutiny

I scream in the face of this mass mutiny:

Are these the men with which I am to defend America?

Chills were going around the room. Shame were rising in the men's chest.

We ride at midnight, Manhattan in the distance

I cannot be everywhere at once, people

I'm in dire need of assistance…

[Burr:]

Your excellency, sir!

And when Aaron thought it was finally over for his musical counterpart, he had to appear again.

[Washington:]

Who are you?

Ouch...

[Burr:]

Aaron Burr, Sir

Permission to state my case?

[Washington:]

As you were

[Burr:]

Sir

I was a captain under General Montgomery

Until he caught a bullet in the neck in Quebec

And well, in summary

I think that I could be of some assistance

I admire how you keep firing on the British

From a distance

Aaron was slowly going down to hide himself while Theodosia giggles.

[Washington:]

Huh

[Burr:]

I have some questions, a couple of suggestions on how to fight instead of fleeing west

[Washington:]

Yes?

[Burr:]

Well

[Hamilton:]

Your excellency, you wanted to see me?

[Washington:]

Hamilton, come in, have you met Burr?

[Hamilton:]

Yes, sir

[Hamilton and Burr:]

We keep meeting

[Burr:]

As I was saying, sir, I look forward to seeing your strategy play out

[Washington:]

Burr?

[Burr:]

Sir?

[Washington:]

Close the door on your way out

'Ooh's were spreading across the room as some had to contain their laughter. Aaron was certainly not enjoying this.

[Hamilton:]

Have I done something wrong, sir?

[Washington:]

On the contrary

I called you here because our odds are beyond scary

Your reputation precedes you, but I have to laugh

[Hamilton:]

Sir?

[Washington:]

Hamilton, how come no one can get you on their staff?

[Hamilton:]

Sir!

[Washington:]

Don't get me wrong, you're a young man of great renown

I know you stole British cannons when we were still downtown

Nathaniel Greene and Henry Knox wanted to hire you…

[Hamilton:]

To be their Secretary? I don't think so

[Washington:]

And why're you upset?

[Hamilton:]

I'm not

[Washington:]

It's alright, you want to fight, you've got a hunger

I was just like you when I was younger

Head full of fantasies of dyin' like a martyr?

[Hamilton:]

Yes

[Washington:]

Dying is easy, young man

Living is harder

George nodded as he agreed with his musical counterpart.

[Hamilton:]

Why are you telling me this?

[Washington:]

I'm being honest

I'm working with a third of what our Congress has promised

We are a powder keg about to explode

I need someone like you to lighten the load. So?

[Company except Hamilton:]

I am not throwin' away my shot!

I am not throwin' away my shot!

Ayo, I'm just like my country

I'm young scrappy and hungry!

[Hamilton:]

I am not throwing away my shot!

"I have the feeling that we're going to hear that line in some of the songs" Martha J. whispered to Thomas and sighed from the thought about how repetitive it could be.

[Washington:]

Son

[Washington and Company:]

We are outgunned, outmanned!

[Hamilton:]

You need all the help you can get

I have some friends Laurens, Mulligan

Marquis de Lafayette, okay, what else?

Lafayette contained his laughter, "Three whole friends". 

[Hamilton:]

We'll need some spies on the inside

Some King's men who might let some things slide

[Hamilton (Company) {Eliza/Angelica/Peggy/Women}:]

(Boom!) I'll write to Congress and tell 'em we need supplies, you rally the guys {Whoa, whoa, whoa...}

Master the element of surprise

(Boom!) I'll rise above my station, organize your information, 'til we rise to the occasion of our new nation. Sir! {Whoa, whoa, whoa...}

[Ensemble:]

Here comes the General!

[Hamilton:]

Rise up!

[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]

What?

[Ensemble:]

Here comes the General!

[Hamilton/Schuyler Sisters/Women:]

Rise up!

[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]

What?

[Ensemble:]

Here comes the General!

[Hamilton/Schuyler Sisters:]

Rise up!

[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]

What?

[Company:]

Here comes the General!

[Hamilton:]

What?

[Washington:]

And his right-hand man!

[Company:]

Boom!

George looked down at Alexander and smiled. George was not a man with many words, but you see what he feels from his small actions. And right now, he's feeling proud, not for himself but for Alexander. 


	14. A Winter's Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some men were not reliable with the ladies...they were reliable with the men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter coming through!

[Burr:]  
How does the bastard, orphan, son of a whore

Alexander winced because of the words. He really just doesn't like it when he gets reminded of his past.

Go on and on  
Grow into more of a phenomenon?  
Watch this obnoxious, arrogant, loudmouth bother

Thomas may have almost laughed but he couldn't laugh because Alexander was staring at him as if he said it.

Be seated at the right hand of the father  
Washington hires Hamilton right on sight  
But Hamilton still wants to fight, not write  
Now Hamilton's skill with a quill is undeniable  
But what do we have in common?  
We're reliable with the

[All men:]  
Ladies!

The women were choking from the audacity. John L. had his arms crossed as he leaned back to the bed frame and muttered, "I'm more reliable with the men".

[Burr:]  
There are so many to deflower!

"What!" Abigail shouted. "I didn't say it, I didn't say it-" Aaron repeated over and over again.

[All men:]  
Ladies!  
[Burr:]  
Looks! Proximity to power  
[All men:]  
Ladies!  
[Burr:]  
They delighted and distracted him  
Martha Washington named her feral tomcat after him!  
[Hamilton:]  
That's true!

"No it is not!" Alexander exclaimed. John A. smiled nervously to himself when he remembered the similar lies he spread.

[Full Company:]  
1780  
[Burr:]  
A winter's ball  
And the Schuyler sisters are the envy of all  
Yo, if you can marry a sister, you're rich, son  
[Hamilton:]  
Is it a question of if, Burr, or which one?

"Just to be clear, I would never marry anyone for money" Alexander defended himself. He just you know, coincidentally keep falling in love with rich people. You know, Charlie would joke around about how she would marry someone for money but considering their time, it's better if she kept quiet. Everyone kept quiet when they heard a woman singing.


	15. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little visitor came in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of the day :D

Hamilton/Burr/Laurens/All women (except Eliza):]

Hey hey hey hey

[Eliza (all women):]

Oh, I do I do I do I (Hey hey hey hey)

"It's me again!" Elizabeth squealed. 

Dooo! Hey! (Hey hey hey hey)

Oh, I do I do I do I (Hey hey hey hey)

Dooo! Boy you got me (Hey hey hey)

[Eliza and women:]

Helpless!

Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit

I'm helpless!

Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in 'em

[Eliza:]

I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight

We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night

Laughin' at my sister as she's dazzling the room

Then you walked in and my heart went "Boom!"

At the same time 'Boom!' was sang, a loud thud was heard from the door that scared almost everyone. "I think my heart went boom" James said from shock. Charlie paused the musical, "Sorry! Hold on". She opened the door revealing an adorable orange pomeranian. The pomeranian jumped to her arms, "Aww! Where were you Love?" Charlie chimed. Love jumped down and kept running around, "Woah there!" Love was running around Hercules. Love then settled to John A., "If this dog jumps on my lap I-" John A. said but was too late.

Love jumped on his lap, paws on his chest and looked at him. "I guess she likes you!" Charlie smiled. After looking at Love for awhile, John A. said, "I will protect her with all my life". He puts his hands on Love and pet her. "Aww, John! You're being sentimental" Abigail smiled as John A. gave her a look. "Well as Love ran around the room, literally-" Charlie stopped and looked around the room seeing the couples being lovey-dovey "and figuratively, we can continue!".

Tryin' to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom

Everybody's dancin' and the band's top volume

[Eliza and women:]

Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine

[Eliza (all women):]

Grab my sister and whisper, "Yo, this one's mine" (Ooh)

Elizabeth looked at Alexander and said, "And I am yours". They both smiled and got even closer.

My sister made her way across the room to you (Ooh)

And I got nervous, thinking, "What's she gonna do?" (Ooh)

She grabs you by the arm, I'm thinkin' "I'm through" (Ooh)

Then you look back at me, and suddenly I'm...

Helpless!

Oh, look at those eyes (Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)

Oh! Yeah, I'm helpless, I know

(Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em)

(I'm helpless!)

I'm so into you, I am so into you

(Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)

(I'm helpless!)

I know I'm down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em

[Hamilton:]

Where are you taking me?

[Angelica:]

I'm about to change your life

[Hamilton:]

Then by all means, lead the way

[Eliza:]

Elizabeth Schuyler

It's a pleasure to meet you

[Hamilton:]

Schuyler?

[Angelica:]

My sister

"Technically, we met before the ball" Alexander said.

[Eliza:]

Thank you for all your service

[Hamilton:]

If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it

[Angelica:]

I'll leave you to it

[Eliza and women:]

One week later

[Eliza:]

I'm writin' a letter nightly

Now my life gets better, every letter that you write me

Laughin' at my sister, 'cause she wants to form a harem

[Angelica:]

I'm just sayin', if you really loved me, you would share him

"Well...I'm just saying!" Angelica joked.

[Eliza (all women):]

Ha!

Two weeks later in the living room stressin' (stressin')

My father's stone-faced while you're asking for his blessin' (blessin')

I'm dying inside, as you wine and dine

And I'm tryin' not to cry 'cause there's nothing that your mind can't do (Ooh)

My father makes his way across the room to you (Ooh)

I panic for a second, thinking, "We're through" (Ooh)

But then he shakes your hand and says, "Be true" (Ooh)

And you turn back to me smiling, and I'm...

(Hey!)

Helpless!

(Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)

I'm helpless, hoo

Some laughed at Alexander's musical counterpart's dance.

(Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em I'm helpless!)

That boy is mine, that boy is mine!

(Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)

(I'm helpless!)

Helpless!

Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em

[Hamilton:]

Eliza, I don't have a dollar to my name

An acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame

All I have's my honor, a tolerance for pain

A couple of college credits and my top-notch brain

John L. chuckled and grabbed Alexander with his right arm, "Hey!" Alexander let out. John L. messed with Alexander's hair as Alexander laughed and tried to push him away.

Insane, your family brings out a different side of me

Peggy confides in me, Angelica tried to take a bite of me

Elizabeth stared at Angelica trying to look offended while Angelica tried to do same thing but both failed as both of them ended up trying to hold their laugh.

No stress, my love for you is never in doubt

We'll get a little place in Harlem and we'll figure it out

I've been livin' without a family since I was a child

My father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild

But I'll never forget my mother's face, that was real

And long as I'm alive, Eliza, swear to God

You'll never feel so…

Alexander finally got out off John L. hold but let John L.'s right arm stay wrapped around his shoulders. Alexander gently grabbed Elizabeth's left hand and interlocked their fingers.

[Hamilton (Eliza) {all women}:]

{Helpless!} (I do I do I do I do!) Eliza...

{Helpless!} (I do I do I do I do!) I've never felt so

{Helpless!} (Hey, yeah, yeah!)

{Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em}

(Down for the count and I'm)

My life is gon' be fine 'cause Eliza's in it {Helpless!}

(I look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)

{Helpless!}

(I'm) {Helpless!}

{Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em}

[*wedding march plays*]

[All women:]

In New York you can be a new man

In New York you can be a new man

In New York you can be a new man

[Eliza:]

Helpless

The whole room was filled with Love, and that's not because of the dog's smell.

_Might aswell continue_ Charlie thought to herself and smiled.


	16. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is truly my fault on what happened, I am deeply sorry.

For the people who like my book, I will be using a different account. A drama happened in a certain discord server and someone linked my fanfic there, which means I'll be in a spot where someone says something rude here. I'm really sorry for saying this way too late, they know my account and this was an account I made for my comfort zone. I truly apologise, I will start posting again on January 1, 2021. Until then, I will keep everyone updated.


	17. UPDATE

I'm about to change accounts! For the people who like my fanfic, be sure to search "The Founding Fathers and Me" on January 1st 2021 to read the revised version and the new chapters! Have an early Merry Christmas from me to you :D


End file.
